Battlefront: The Final Frontier
Plot MORE COMING SOON NOTE: If you like to help this article you have to contact the Battlefront Creator This Battlefront: The Final frontier is the 5th installment of the Battlefront series .You play as a soldier named Sgt Stanley "Brain Bucket" Kennedy who is deployed in the World he knowed then but was now devoured by war throughout 2018 to 2025. You fight off Spetzenez, OpFor, Singapore, Mercenaries, ISA and SDC. You fight alongside with your ally named Cpt. Brad "Becket" Jones. When you play the first mission you are met with Cpt.Jones dragging you to cover since a BTR has shot you in the arm as he screams "GET A MEDIC* as you see a lot of allies getting shotdown by the BTR as you get up holding Scar H as you shooting 4 Mercenaries as they attempt to shoot you.After the Mission The Brain Bucket Drips, You play as Cpt.Yancy throughout until you hunt down the Enemy who is Ajay Ghale and more enemies to kill. Quotes Brain Bucket: "The World was peaced then now its Torn Apart by the War." In Game Descripton: "The 5th Installment of Battlefront with more realistic carnage!" Cpt.Becket to Sgt.Kennedy: "Listen Stanley, If these Enemies want us there gonna have to kill us to get to us." Campaign Missions So Far *Day of Combat *Back in Action *The Year Of The Dragon *Broken Pieces Act II *City Of Pain *Killer Canals *Off The Radar *The Menace Act III *Dropped Out *Brain Bucket drips *Special Ops *Payday Act IV *Lost In The Echo *Adrenaline *Silent Night *Magic Carpet Act V *Epilouge Multiplayer Battlefront: The Final Frontier Has A Uplevaled Experiance Which Now Includes Tactical Mode. It has a realistic look as Battlefield. As it was Runned by Frostbite 3 the graphics were great Trivia *In the Mission broken pieces there was a similar soldier named Cherno from the name Cherno Alpha from Pacific Rim. *There is a Floating City in the China Sea named The City Of Future which was invaded by zombies but was removed as there were Glitches in the Map *There was a Map called Riot but it was cancelled for "concerns" *There was a easter egg in the mission Day in Combat that you can obtain a weapon from Black Ops 2 which was the Ballistic Knife. *In the mission Epilouge, You see a shadow of a hanging women which was a easter egg that had a jumpscare but was removed due to be realistic and giving a couple of people heart attacks. *This game was supposed to be named Battlefront: Zombies at Risk but they didnt want zombies added into the game Cancelled Missions #Loose Ends #Demoliton #Warriors of Crush #Wounds never Heal Attachments #Red Dot Sight #ACOG Sight #Silencer #FMJ #Laser Sight #Rapid Fire #Extended Mags #Fast Mags Factions #Mercenaries #ISA #USMC #OpFor #SDC #Singapore Army #Spetzenez Maps DLC Maps Weapons Assult Rifles #Scar H #AK-44 #M16A1 #M4A1 #IMR #FAL-19 #TMP #MP7 #Enfield Mk2 #Peacekeeper MkII (DLC) Submachine Guns #MP5 #AkS-4u #Gail #M15 #Scar II #Marv-28 Shotguns # Remington 870 # Model 959 # MPK # CQBR # NMA-85 Sniper Rifle #Drakona #Intervention #Barretta 45 #MORS-2025 #Dragonov Light Machine Guns #BRM-292 #Ameli #Baretti #Drakon-44 #LMP-44 Pistols #M9 #Czech-205 #M1200 #Desert Eagle #M1911 #MR-9 Game Modes #Team Deathmatch #Kill Confirmed #Takedown #Breach #Search and Rescue #Man for himself Characters Good So Far #Sgt.Stanley Brain Bucket Kennedy(USMC) #Cpt.Brad Becket Jones (USMC) #Lt.Mitchell (USMC) #Pvt.Cortez(USMC) #General Garrison (USMC) #Gunnary Sgt. Hendricks(USMC) #Lt. Marco (USMC) #Cpt.Yancy(USMC) #Nono and Nene (Cameo) #Elkswood (USMC) Characters Bad So Far #Ajay Ghale (ISA) #Seiko Nakoshima (SDC) #Lt.Arkady Rex (Merc) #Pagan Lin (Spetzenez) #Commander.Dragovich jr (OpFor) Soundtrack Trailer: Eminem- Wont Back down and MORE INFO COMING SOON #Day Of Combat: Jefferson Airplane- White Rabbit #Back In Action: Gallery Photos and Weapons MORE COMING SOON M4A1_full_auto_rifles_.jpg|M4A1 download (13).jpg|Peacekeeper MkII download (14).jpg|Scar H Demolition_officer.png|Sgt. Stanley in 3rd Person black_ops_2_seal_faction_soldier_by_tertiaoculus-d5s56ph.jpg|Canceled Cover of Battlefront: The Final Frontier MW2_Wallpaper_Soldier.jpg|Part of a Trailer photo of Cpt.Becket y6uOMeC.png|The Logo for the Mercenaries images (9).jpg|The Logo of Singapore Army download (5).jpg|The Logo for OpFor JC3_grappler_close-up.png|Cpt.Yancy in the mission Special ops Man walking through destroyed city.jpg|Cpt.Yancy walking through a Ruins of Germany in the trailer 2 COD_MW2_Shadow_Company_Soldier.jpg|a Mercenary Outfit Bowi.jpg|the knife used in The Final Frontier when Ajay gets stabbed by Yancy kara.jpg|Kara knife used by Brad Jones Category:Battlefront Series Category:Games